


Meditations on Fighting

by HSavinien



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Child Soldiers, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Scorpia (She-Ra), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Scorpia's good at fighting. Three scenes on her feelings about that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Meditations on Fighting

The thing is… The thing is that Scorpia’s  _ really good _ at fighting. She wonders for a while if it’s something to do with being Princess-heritage. Like, in training, the longer it goes, the longer it’s been since the last major resistance against Horde power, the more the junior recruits talk about being a Princess like it means “monster”. 

She doesn’t have the sort of crazy powers they talk about - Princesses calling storms and making the ground eat helpless soldiers and turning their blood to ice and stuff like that. She’s only big and strong (and eventually grows into her limbs well enough to be coordinated), but every scorpioni has a stinger and claws. She’s not  _ special, _ except that she works really hard to be worthy of the trust that Lord Hordak placed in her. Anyone can do that. The hard work thing.

* * *

She likes fighting. She doesn’t like hurting people, exactly, but she doesn’t mind it as much as maybe she would if she’d been raised outside the Horde. But she’s pretty sure her moms were warriors too and you can’t really do that long-term if it hurts you to shed blood.

That’s maybe not healthy, but it’s what she’s got.

Perfuma cries when the adrenaline wears off. Every time. Then she goes and meditates on her apologies for violating the sanctity of living things or something? Scorpia’s not sure. She’s declined all the invitations to join, because she’s not actually that sorry for hurting people who try to hurt her or her friends.

Catra just goes away and hides and hates herself until Adora finds her. Scorpia tried to follow her for a while and Catra just went into smaller, higher up places where Scorpia couldn’t reach.

Adora doesn’t register it a lot of the time, Scorpia thinks. She never actually went to Force-Captain orientation before she defected, so her tactics are still kind of calibrated for the training simulators, where the people you fight walk away with bruises or maybe a broken bone or two when you defeat them. But she transforms into a glowy lady over seven feet tall with a punch that shatters rocks now, and Scorpia’s got the distinct impression she doesn’t realize how that changed what happens to the people she fights.

Entrapta is a little like Adora. She doesn’t hurt people on purpose, but Scorpia’s pretty sure that the actual people-harming impact her robots make doesn’t always register.

* * *

Scorpia can call lightning now, so  _ that’s  _ wild.

She gets Entrapta to make her an electricity-measuring doohickey and she  _ practices. _ Over and over she zaps and fizzes, and accidentally makes her own hair stand up, until she has to go recharge from the Black Garnet and eat about four people’s worth of food. It’s important, though, because she needs control and she needs to know how much energy she’s putting out, because she doesn’t hurt people worse than she has to and she has to be able to tell what she’s doing before she uses it.

Bow is a huge help once she’s a little more secure with her power. He sets up moving targets for her that have sensors in them, so she can make sure she’s still in control while stuff’s getting intense. Her claws and stinger make for the best conductors, so three possible weapons and three she’s used to having already, just with a little more juice.

If you’ve got a weapon, you have to know how to use it. That’s just common sense.

Scorpia’s really good at fighting, but she’s glad she’s fighting on a different side now. (Sort of? Lord Hordak did also defect. But he’s not in charge anymore, so it probably still counts.)

She also figures out how to make her hair stand up on purpose and trims it to new heights of awesome. Adora doesn’t have dibs on poofy fancy hair. Also control of static electricity makes it easier to control skirt swirliness, which is  _ great. _


End file.
